Tal vez
by Cool and Sad
Summary: Cuando Inosuke se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien ya era demasiado tarde para arreglarlo, incluso para él.


LEER URGENTE

Hola, esta es mi primera vez en esta plataforma y podría decirse que también escribiendo, por lo que seguramente no va a ser lo mejor, cosa que creo que debe decirse desde el principio, la verdad no sé si la clasificación en la que puse la historia es la correcta XD, si alguien me ayuda seria genial :3, sin más que decir me despido

PD: Gracias a Reira Verzeihen Danke por su maravilloso review, lamento el error en el nombre de Inosuke, es efectivamente sin la "H", por el resto del review, me siento sin lugar a dudas alagada de los consejos que me has dado, pienso usarlos en algunos de mis proyectos si no te molesta claro, sin embargo, la corrección en el nombre será lo único que podre hacer, hasta que doña inspiración toque la puerta y tenga piedad de mí, por cierto, espero leer tus reviews en algunos de mis futuros proyectos, gracias por todo y ahora sí...

Chau

Inosuke nunca ha sido una persona a la que le gustase pensar mucho, pero esto tenía que ser procesado y, si es conveniente, aceptado.

Tanjiro es más fuerte que el

Inosuke ya sabía eso de antemano, pero el hecho de admitirlo así sea en su mente, es un paso que debe de tener a consideración, principalmente con el tipo de lazo que mantiene con el cazador de demonios. Hilar el hecho de que, al menos en su mente, admita que Tanjiro es mejor que él, y su tipo de lazo es algo que hay que tomarse muy enserio, debe considerarse algo digno de alabar, pero no es eso lo que le preocupa.

Cuando el Rey de la montaña hace algún tipo de avance, ya sea en algo relacionado a su entrenamiento como cazador o como persona, tiene la costumbre de ver los avances de sus compañeros y compararlos con los suyos, hay reside su preocupación, tal vez sea su imaginación o alguna cosa común en Tanjiro que él no se había tomado la molestia de apreciar hasta ahora, pero le resulta algo extraño en él precisamente.

Inosuke describe a Tanjiro con una sola palabra

Amable

Kamado siempre, sin importar la situación o con quien esté hablando, es espeluznante mente amable y educado, lo fue cuando planteo el tipo de relación que quería con él, lo fue al insistirle que no era tan malo formar ese tipo de lazos con él o con cualquiera, siempre y cuando lo hiciera feliz, e incluso cuando Zenitsu los tacho de enfermos y desviados, el amablemente se tomó la molestia, a su parecer, de explicarle a su amigo que no era cierto, que lo que tenían era algo normal y no hacían daño a nadie realmente.

Siempre amable, Siempre cortes

Hasta que se encontraban solos.

El cambio en su actitud no era exagerado, ni repentino, era casi indetectable a simple vista, e Inosuke estaría fanfarroneando por haberlo descubierto precisamente él, a quien consideran un despistado total, si no fuera porque no cree que eso deba decirse en voz alta, como un acuerdo del que solo ellos dos tienen conocimiento.

No cree que deba decir en voz alta lo poco amable que es Tanjiro cuando lo monta

O el hecho de que el realmente no oponga resistencia a ese tipo de trato al que es sometido.

No es como si Kamado le pegase, o no se molestara en ir lento al principio, o lo denigrara de alguna forma...

-Ah...MmMmm...n-No vallas tan...MmMmm rápido, duele

\- No sé de qué te estas quejando realmente Inosuke, si pudieras ver lo mojado que estas aquí abajo tú mismo dudarías de ser un hombre.

O bueno... Tal vez sí, a veces, pero el realmente no lo disfruta, claro que no, el solo se deja porque quiere a Tanjiro, el sería incapaz de ser tan patético al grado de disfrutar ser denigrado por otra persona de esa manera.

\- Ah!... n-No sigas...MmmMm...Presio...nando!…allí

Pero Tanjiro siempre se lo hace difícil, porque el muy cabrón no para de meter sus dedos largos y mojados de saliva hasta que encuentra ese pedacito de carne dentro suyo que le hace tirar su orgullo a la basura y abrir las piernas cual ramera, pero no lo disfruta, menos cuando el cazador se pasa por el forro sus suplicas casi mudas y en vez de darle tregua termina moliendo con sus dedos en ésa parte sin compasión alguna.

-Si tan solo pudieras verte la cara de gusto que tienes- Dice Tanjiro con esa voz dos octavas más grabe que le recorre la columna entera- Inosuke – Odia cuando la voz de Tanjiro dice su nombre jadeando, le dan ganas de que se la meta de una buena vez- ¿Puedo?- Inosuke asiente mientras jura y perjura que eso que siente en el estómago no son las mentadas mariposas de las que todo el mundo habla, y eso que siente un poco más abajo mientras se funde con Tanjiro hasta desfallecer no es gusto ni deseo ni ganas de que no pare, porque a él no le gusta este Tanjiro, porque quiere al que es amable y educado por sobre todas las cosas…Tal vez

-m-Mas…fuerte…M-monyi…Ah!-

-¿Cómo me llamo Inosuke?-

(Mierda no otra vez)

Era vergonzoso admitirlo, pero el Rey de la Montaña aún recuerda lo duro que Tanjiro lo monto las veces que decía mal su nombre, más concretamente recuerda que Kamado no paro hasta que se le grabara a fuego su nombre en la psique.

-Ta…ah!...anjiro…Tanjiro es Tanjiro-

(Dios que vergüenza)

-Así me gusta más-

-Ah!-

.

(Tal vez) Se dice a si mismo después de que Tanjiro callera dormido al lado suyo (No es tan malo hacerlo duro de vez en cuando)


End file.
